Best Friends Always Come Through
by belle'histoire
Summary: A story of heart break leading to a new love with a best friend.


**Best Friends Always Come Through.**

**This story was really just something to get me out my massive writers block, unsure if ill leave it as a one-shot or continue, your views would be greatly appreciated.**

**also, i do not own harry potter or any characters, etc.**

**_ wooooooooop _**

Hermione Granger sat on her beige couch, staring blankly at the wall as the world around her moved at (to her) lightening speed, it had all happened so fast, Hermione came home from work to find her husband Ron Weasley in bed with Lavender Brown, Hermione had never felt such anger in her life before, she started to scream at both of them, shouting at them to get out of her house and to never return, when Ron tried to protest, Hermiones anger turned to pure blown rage, she started picking up random objects and throwing them in Ron's direction, until he finally agreed to pack up and leave, that was when Hermione went and sat down, stared at the wall and waited, just waited until Ron had left.

Once she heard the front door close with hesitation, Hermione started to silently cry, she made no noise or movement to wipe away her tears, she just let them fall freely as if they were a part of a crystal blue river. She find it too hard to believe, her whole body had gone numb, she couldn't believe the man she had been through so much with, had been cheating on her, that their whole relationship was over after in a space of mere minutes. Her tears kept flowing as she thought of when her and Ron first met on the train, when him and Harry first risked their lives for her in the girls bathroom of that Halloween in first year, and all the times after, or when she had to save them, she thought of sixth year when Ron was with Lavender, the night in the hospital after Ron was poisoned when he said Hermiones name infront of Lavender and they all thought it was the end of them, guess not. Hermione then thought of the last year of their education, spent on the run, when Ron had left, the night she spent dancing with Harry, how she looked into his eyes, his mothers eyes, his beautiful memorizing eyes, and started to fall in love with him, then how scared she was the night in Godrics Hollow, when they were attacked, she was terrified of loosing him, but then Ron came back, and Harry went back to barely speaking to either of them unless it was of the mission they were on, and it broke her heart, that was when she went back to concentrating on her love for Ron, forcing herself to make it as strong as it had been before he left, forcing herself to push the feelings she had for Harry behind her. Her mind then went to her and Ron's wedding day, how amazing the whole day had been, all the love and happiness she had felt that day gone, all for nothing.

She stayed in the position on the couch, staring at the wall, tears pouring down her cheeks until there was a knock at the door and the sound of the voice belonging to her best friend Harry Potter "Hermione? You there?" Hermione made no movement, he knocked a couple more times before just apparating in, "why didn't you..." he saw the tears falling to the ground and her blank, numb expression and immediatly ran towards her and enveloped her into one of his massive bear hugs. It was obvious he already knew since he didnt say anything, just sat with his arms around her, her head buried deep into his chest, her tears soaking through his top.

Hermione finally lifted her head from his chest and looked into those eyes she had looked into so many times before, Harry took his hand and wiped away her tears, showing blood stained, bruised knuckles, Hermione noticed this and took his hand in hers, and finally spoke, "Harry? What did you do to your hand?"

"Ron told me you found him in bed with Lavender, so i punched him, in the face, repeatedly"

"You did that, for me... why?" she replied in awe.

"You're my best friend Hermione Granger" he said looking deep into those chocolate brown eyes he had also fallen for the night they danced.

"And you're mine Harry Potter" she smiled for the first time for hours.

After about a 20 seconds of looking into each others eyes, holding each other like that if they let ago, the other would fly away, then they both leaned in, and shared the sweet, blissful kiss they had both been longing for.

**_ wooooooooop _**


End file.
